My Kryptonite: Harry Style Fanfiction
by meygaan
Summary: "So get out, get out, get out of my head and fall into my arms instead. I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, but I need that one thing and you've got that one thing."
1. Chapter 1: Flashbacks

"You ready?" I asked my best friend as we sat in the waiting room, waiting to be called. He sighed and looked around the room until his eyes finally met mine.

"I don't think I can cope if I fail again," he said, barely a whisper. He looked to the ground with glassy eyes. I know he's scared, especially knowing this is his second time doing it. I placed my hand on his chin and lifted his gaze up.

"I know you can do it," I replied and smiled at him. He smiled back at me, although I knew it was fake. I sighed as I looked around the room and saw all the unfamiliar depressed faces that will be going through such a tough time. I looked back to the handsome boy sitting beside me. I remembered the day I first met him at ninth grade like as if it was just yesterday.

_I groaned as I dropped my large stack of literature books on the hard-tiled floor. Why does this always happen to me at the first days of school? The hallways were dimly lit with a few lights, but other than that, the sun was gleaming with pride outside. I picked up my books slowly; the bell rang about two minutes ago, why rush? I sighed aloud as I walked to the Mr. Jones's very exciting and interesting English class. Note the sarcasm._

_ "Ditching class?" someone asked me from behind. I jumped a little; surprised someone was still out here. I turned around and saw a boy with a smirk on his face._

_ "Wipe that smirk off your face, Cameron," I scoffed. "And no, I am not planning on ditching classes. Unlike you, some people actually go to school to study."_

_ "Hey, if it makes you happy I'll go to class." _

_ He placed an arm around my shoulder as we walked to class at a moderate pace, though without a care in the world. I jumped out of his embrace as we got nearer to the class. I placed my hand on the handle and hesitated; we'll get in such a big trouble for being late ten minutes to class. Cameron must have noticed my hesitation, so he opened the door for me like a true gentleman. _

_ We walked in together slowly and noticed everyone's eyes were on us. Mr. Jones's eyes were piercing through us, as we stood at the front of the class acting guilty. _

_ "Care to explain why you two are ten minutes?" Mr. Jones asked us as he took his glasses off._

_ "Addie fell down on the way to school and scraped her arm, I had to bring her to the nurse," Cameron lied casually. Mr. Jones cocked one eyebrow as Cameron lied._

_ "Sounds like such a decent lie to me. But trust me, Mr. Palatas, I know when a boy like you lie, even when it sounds so true. Now, sit down! Both of you."_

_ Cameron just shrugged and walked to his usual spot in the back of the room with his jock friends, while I made my way to the side of the room, keeping my head down low. _

_ "Heard about the new guy yet?" Siena whispered._

_ I shook my head. "Why?"_

_ "I heard he got into a fight with Cameron."_

_ My eyes widened as I heard Cameron's name mentioned. That can't be true, he promised not to get into any more trouble. I looked at Cameron as he laughed along with his friends at another punch line he joked. He caught me staring at him and his melodious laugh turned into a sweet smile. I turned around and switched my gazed back at the whiteboard, trying to understand what Mr. Jones was trying to explain to the class. Zach, Cameron's best mate, suddenly wolf whistled, causing the whole class to stare at him. When he saw me looking, he laughed out loud and winked at me, making me laugh as well._

_ The bell rang after what felt like forever in English class. I grabbed all of my books and shoved it into my brown handbag. I walked out of the class with Siena. Siena has been my best friend since elementary school; we were inseparable. _

_ "I honestly think Taylor Lautner is way hotter than Shia LaBeouf," she stated while laughing. I fake gasped at her words._

_ "I think this calls for war," I replied as a smirk danced on my lips. _

_ I turned around and saw Cameron standing beside the doorway, waiting for someone. He turned his head when he heard our conversation. He licked his lips before talking._

_ "I'll walk you to class," he simply said. I nodded and walked off with Cameron to my next class as I waved goodbye to Siena._

_ "I heard you got into a fight with the new guy," I said, stopping in the midst of the hallway and turned to face him. Cameron ran his fingers through his brown tousled hair and bit his lip nervously. I sighed feeling as upset as ever. _

_ "You promised not to get into any more trouble," I whispered at him. He looked away from my eyes._

_ "I know, and I'm sorry. I just didn't think—"_

_ "That's the problem, Cam! You just don't think how bad this could affect your future! You have to promise me not to do that again," I said, my voice rising slowly. People were staring and giving us dirty looks because we were causing traffic jam in the middle of the hallway. He sighed once again and started messing up his hair until he realized what he was doing._

_ "Well, there goes a perfectly good looking hair," he tried joking. I smiled faintly as my hands snaked its way to his hair and ruffled it back to place before I could even stop myself. _

_ "See you later," I whispered. I leaned towards him and kissed his cheek softly. I walked to my next class, Biology, without looking back. I can never stand looking at his gorgeous honey brown eyes without looking like a stalker for staring at him for too long. Cameron has this effect on me, making me want more and more from him, even though we're just best friends and that we will always be that way. _

_ I sighed and tried to remove him from my thoughts as I took my seat in Biology class. Apparently, our teacher was coming late from a meeting again. I pulled the edges of my hair nervously as more students came inside the class. I was always the hyper and loud one, but today I was just not in the mood._

_ A tall boy about 5'8" walked into the class while fidgeting with the rim of his shirt. I took a closer look at him. He was quite fit, his curly, golden-brown hair falling into all the right places. He must be the new boy Cameron got into a fight with. I sighed. Cameron._

_ The boy looked around nervously, not knowing where to sit. After arguing with myself mentally for quite some time, I finally decided to ask him to sit beside me. Stefanie, my other best friend, usually sits with me, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind. _

_ "Hey," I waved at him. He looked around, wondering if I was talking to him then hesitated for a while before answering me with a sweet smile._

_ "Hi."_

_ "Would you like to sit with me?"_

_ He nodded and made his way to the sit beside me. He placed his backpack on the floor as he fixed his blue and green plaid shirt for what seems like the hundredth time since he got into the room. He must be really nervous._

_ "I'm sorry," I started. "About Cameron."_

_ "It's alright, it wasn't your fault," he replied while laughing awkwardly._

_ "I'm Adelaide, but call me Addie." I stuck my hand out to him._

_ "Liam," he replied and took my hand to shake it. _

"Addie," Liam called out to me.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I'm going backstage soon." Liam started playing with the rim of his shirt, like he did when we first met, making me giggle slightly.

"I'll be there backstage to congratulate you after the audition, handsome."

Liam rubbed the back of his neck. It was cute how he fiddles with the rim of his shirt and rubs the back of his neck when he gets nervous. I find it funny how a fight between him and Cameron could make us such inseparable best friends.

_ "Why are you even talking to him?" Cameron snapped at me._

_ "It's my choice whether I want to talk to him or not," I shouted at him. Cameron seemed to be taken aback at me shouting back at him, which happens only if I was defending someone I really care about._

_ Cameron snaked both of his arms around my waist as I was cornered to a wall. He moved his head slowly, only letting his lips brush against my ear slightly._

_ "Do you like me?" he asked softly in my ear._

_ "I do, only when you're around me, being yourself."_

_ "Am I not myself when I'm around Zach and my other mates?"_

_ "You're…different."_

_ "Could this change everything you think about me being different when I'm around my mates?"_

_ I was confused at first, but it all became crystal clear soon. He crashed his lips into mine as I let my arms to take its place around his neck. I felt Cameron's hands making its way up to my back slowly giving me chills. I allowed my hands to wander around his tousled hair as he continued to kiss me passionately. We pulled away from each other slowly and Cameron rested his forehead on mine._

_ "Did that make a good first kiss for you?" _

_ I nodded vigorously, a little too excited, I'm guessing, as I heard a slight chuckle escape from Cameron's lips. I pecked his lips lightly, but sweetly one more time._

"Liam?"

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Good luck," I whispered. I gave him another teddy bear hug before he made his way to the stage. I crossed my fingers and prayed to God, wishing this evening to get over soon so that we could celebrate Liam's success without all the waiting.


	2. Chapter 2: Green Eyes, Dimples & Curls

I attacked Liam with a huge hug as he exited the stage. He hugged me back tightly, as if he didn't want to let me go.

"You did it!" I exclaimed as he picked me up and twirled me around.

"Yeah," Liam whispered. "I did it. Again."

He was emotionless. I could feel that he did not know what he was to feel; whether it was to be happy he pass the auditions, or upset that there might be a possibility that he could fail again before going through to the live shows. Dermot came over to us so that he could interview Liam.

"How are you feeling?" Dermot asked Liam.

"Uh, I'm really excited. I did what Simon asked me to do: come back in two years time," Liam replied, looking into the camera.

"Alright, well then I'll see you in Boot Camp."

I skipped out of the backstage area with Liam hot on my heels, following me. I stopped dead as I saw who was standing in front of me. It was not just shock that overcame me, but also fear that flushed over my heart.

"Cameron," I whispered. He nodded in response to me.

"Hey, Addie," he replied, sounding much more confident than I am. We stood there frozen for about two seconds until a boy behind him spoke up.

"Addie! I can't believe it's you!" Zach beamed and took me into his embrace. I laughed and hugged him back. I breathed in his scent, missing him so much. He finally placed me back on the hard-tiled floor after awhile.

"Wh—what are you doing here?" I asked, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"I could ask the same with you," Zach smirked at me. Liam was still standing beside me, while Cameron was standing quietly beside Zach. I did not notice that they were silently giving death glares to each other. Mistake number one.

"Accompanying Liam who's auditioning," I replied, still smiling at the fact that I just met my best friend again after a few years. Zach nodded at my response and I waited for him to tell me his reason.

"Cameron's auditioning," he simply said. I nodded back at him. "Addie, can I, like, talk to you? Privately?"

I was confused, what did he want to talk about? Whatever it was, it probably ended a few years ago when Cameron and I broke up.

"Sure, I guess," I shrugged and motioned at Liam to wait for me in the car. Liam glared at Cameron once last time before walking away. I did not even notice that Cameron was still standing beside Zach.

"Privately," Zach repeated sternly, aiming his words at Cameron. Cameron shrugged, trying to look as if he doesn't care. But I could see more than that. I know how to read his feelings just by taking a glimpse at his eyes. And it was enough. He looked away from me and I saw him blink a few tears away and stormed to the other side of the room. Soon he was joined by Dermot to be interviewed.

"Don't you miss him?" Zach asked. I turned around to face him. I thought about it for a while. Do I miss Cameron? Honestly, I don't know. Everyone said we used to look good together as a couple and we should not have broken up. Sometimes I believe what those people say; and yet sometimes, I believe that it was the right thing for me to do at that moment.

"Maybe," I whispered. "I'm not even sure what I feel for him anymore."

Zach sighed and looked back at Cameron who was still being interviewed by Dermot. Cameron laughed awkwardly at Dermot's failed attempt to crack a joke, causing me to chuckle slightly.

"As much as I am Cam's friend," Zach started, hesitating to continue, "I think you have been much better off without him, Addie."

I pondered upon his words. Is it possible that I am actually moving on from Cameron, whom I thought I would love for the rest of my life?

"You could even date Liam soon," he added jokingly. I smirked and laughed to myself silently. Oh, how I miss Zach and his crazy jokes.

"I should probably go now," I started saying slowly to Zach. "But you have to text me. We haven't contacted each other in what felt like forever."

I smiled at him and gave him a teddy bear hug. I did not want to let go. Zach was, is and will always forever be my best friend. He may be a guy, he might use to bully me in seventh grade, but we understand each other. We know what it feels like when we try to change someone we love yet he or she still could not change. And then we just felt like giving up. We did give up on changing that person, but it doesn't mean he gave up on love. But I did.

We both pulled away from the hug and Zach kissed my forehead. He nodded another goodbye to me as I walked away from him. I stopped walking at an empty hallway and leaned at the wall. I slid down and brought my knees to my face as I broke down in tears. Meeting Zach brought all the memories with Cameron back to life. I still have not gotten over him after these few years.

I heard the floor squeaked as a pair of Toms walked towards me. I looked up at the boy who was staring at me, probably wondering why I was crying in the middle of the hallway. I must be looking like a mess right now with my red and blotchy face and such messy hair. He looked handsome; I would have showed him my dazzling smile by now if I were not in such a mess. He had such an out of the ordinary sea green eyes along with beautiful curls on his head.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked as he offered me a tissue. I took the tissue willingly and wiped the remaining tears stained on my face. I shook my head in response to his question. He sat down, crossed-legs, next to me. "A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be crying."

"I really regret breaking up with him," I sobbed into his shirt as he brought me into his embrace, placing an arm around my shoulder. To this day, I still wonder why I opened up so much to him. He was just a stranger who pitied the crying girl while walking past the hallway.

After a good ten minutes of sobbing into a stranger's shirt, the tears finally stopped flowing. I sniffled as I removed my head from his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to him.

"It's alright," he whispered back. "It breaks my heart to see a beautiful girl cry all alone in a hallway. I'm Harry, by the way."

"I'm Adelaide, but you can call me Addie." I smiled at him.

"Addie… I like that."

"Where have you been?" Liam shouted as saw me walking towards the car park with Harry by my side helping me walk as if I was a sick patient.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Thank you for taking care of her," Liam said to Harry as he took my hand into his grasp. I could feel his pulse going very fast; he must have been so worried about me.

"Hey, no problem. I'm Harry."

Liam and Harry did this man handshake as they introduced themselves to each other. Harry had to go and meet his family to tell them he got through the auditions. He hugged me goodbye as I felt him slip something in my jeans back pocket. I watched Harry walk away from me, waving a goodbye as I did so.

"You like him," Liam stated. I turned around to see a smirking Liam leaning over his rusty, old van.

"I do not!" I argued as I step inside his van.

"Sure," he replied sarcastically, still having that annoying smirk plastered on his face. "You even got his number."

"How'd you-? Wha-? Gah, stalker," I scoffed. He chuckled in reply and hit the gas pedal of his van, us heading back to our hotel.


End file.
